


OiSuga smut

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: I suck at tittles.....
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	OiSuga smut

Top Oikawa

Bottom Suga

\-----------------------------

Suga sat in the bed and groaned as he adjusted his outfit.

Oikawa would soon be home and he wanted to look good for his boyfriend since he's been working so much recently.

Suga heard the door unlock and he quickly got into position propping himself up onto the bed and waiting for the door to open.

He heard a loud Yahoo from the kitchen before Oikawa's footsteps begin getting louder. The door licked and Oikawa appeared in the frame with a smile on his face that soon turned into a devilish grin.

Oikawa unbuttoned his pants and quickly walked over to Suga. 

Oikawa took his shaft out of his pants and propped it in front of Suga's lips running over the bottom lip coating it with precum. 

Oikawa grabbed onto the top of Suga's hair and watched as Suga looked up at him with blush all over his face.

Oikawa watched as Suga took more and more of his length into his mouth. Oikawa started to move the prettier setters mouth onto his cock back and forth. Suga arched his back as Oikawa's length hit the back of his throat causing Suga to gag onto the length.

Oikawa's pulled Suga's head away leaving only a string of Saliva connecting them as Suga coughed.

Oikawa rubbed his thumb over Suga's bottom lip and grinned as he leaned down. He pulled Suga in for a kiss slipping his tongue inside as he pulled Suga in closer. Suga wrapped his arms around Oikawa's neck as Oikawa rubbed on his thighs.

Oikawa picked Suga up and held him in his arms as he teased Suga's hole with his thumb. He rubbed his finger over it in circles causing Suga to moan. Oikawa let out a soft chuckle as moved his lips down Suga's neck placing purple hickies all over.

Suga moaned as Oikawa slipped a finger inside his wet hole. Oikawa sat on the edge of the bed and started to thrust his finger in and out of Suga's hole causing the prettier setter to moan.

Suga clawed onto Oikawa's back as he felt on of the brown haired setters fingers brush over his prostate. Oikawa soon added in another finger and licked his lips as Suga let out another high pitched moan.

Oikawa then took out his fingers and started kissing Suga's neck before unzipping his pants. He quickly inserted himself inside Suga's hole and watched as Suga adjusted to his length.

Suga grabbed onto Oikawa's neck as he rolled his hips onto the length letting out slight gasps and moans as Oikawa grabbed onto his hips.

Suga bounced onto Oikawa's length as Oikawa bit down onto the prettier setters skin drawing blood. Suga moaned and burried his face into Oikawa's neck as he rolled his hips.

Oikawa started to thrust into Suga's hole slamming the setter onto his dick. Seconds later Suga came onto Oikawa's shirt moaning into his neck.

But Oikawa didn't come that easily. They went like three more rounds before Oikawa even came.


End file.
